grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Zephyr (FTCE)
Zephyr is a character in the Non-Canon battle The Fantastic Tournament: Champions Edition. For Zephyr as he briefly appeared in the canon battle The Battle Royale Season 2 see Zephyr. Profile Weapon/Abilities: Zephyr has a very useful ability some scientist nuts called “ghosting.” His body can become intangible and back again at his fancy. Being intangible brings all the pros and cons usually attached to the trait. Nothing can hit him, he can't hit anything, he can heal his wounds by ghosting that part of his body, but you can only manage so much pain, and ghosting takes some concentration. Description: To call Zephyr thin, having spent the majority of his life in some nuthouse and the rest of it running away from things, would be a grave understatement. His black vest might have once fitted his size, but now it's left dangling over his ribcage just as loosely as if one would hang a tablecloth over his shoulder. His cargo trousers were his one defining feature that kept him from looking like a total skeleton, but somewhere along the whateverth round, some psychotic douche lizard tore into his leg and ruined the anti-ghosting fiber infused in them. He tried ghosting with his ripped pants once. The loose fibers connected with his leg and gave off a feeling similar to an electric shock. He's entering the champions edition in his gray boxers. It's a touchy subject, try to avoid it. His feet are cased in heavy metal boots, plated with anti-grosting material (he's pretty much anti-ghosting everything) Zephyr's hair is so blond it creeps close to white altogether. Originally he was just a very very bright golden-haired kid, but living off of food pellets and the stress that the Delicious Engagement brought about colored it even whiter than before. His eyes are a brilliant blue, and he's starting to show a bit of moustache. More of a layer of fluff than anything, but he has this thrilling fantasy of once growing a trimmed goatee in another life, so that foresight makes him appreciate the fur a bit more. Backstory: In a way, Zephyr's life started when he got thrown into the Delicious Engagement. He grew up in some sort of facility of an equally vague military organisation, and basically was theirs as long as he could remember. Entering the tournament was not a way to make close friends. In the penultimate round, he was fighting some demonic angel who found everyone not intelligent enough to live, and some sort of rock golem with wings that he in the end killed by having it jump and fall into Death Gorge With Lava. Yes, that was the actual setting of the final round. Death Gorge With Lava. Tournament Information: Due to a series of very unfortunate circumstances, one of which a greedy psychobitch that couldn't settle with just one battle, The Eccentric thought it would be for the best if he took a step aside on the Grand Battle stage for some time, after the takeover of his Delicious Engagement. That step aside had him falling off the stage entirely, and landing in the lowly circle of Authority and associates. Though he at first shunned the offer to host, looking over his odds of ever hosting a battle again, he decided that this was as good as any, and he still had a lot of stuff in a locker somewhere regarding Dee-Ee and what he planned out for it. Since a lot of the multiverse was already confiscated for official Grand Battles only, Eccentric and his crew were left mooching off the side dishes. That was raather a problem, seeing as the Delicious Engagement already had nine contestants in a past life. He managed to salvage one kid of his official lineup, Zephyr, but other than that was left looking for contestants that were as close to his own cast as possible. He failed to convince Zephyr to carry around a bunch of books, by the by. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:FTCE Characters Category:Humans